The Hyperactive Anime Zone
by Mystical-Lunar-Goddess
Summary: This is about me and my friends..... I have many different anime characters appear in my story please R
1. Ch 1 The Spar

**Author's Note: **Well this is a story about me and my friends... And yes I know that we're insane... Hope you like it. I'm Ash by the way...

Kim: Hiya Peoples!

Aly: Hey

Ash: Hey...

Kat: Hi!

Kim: Me boredz

Kat: Hai Me 2

Aly: Me 3!

Ash: You guys are always Bored, ugh the hell with it I'm bored 2

Kat: Stop acting all gothic and depressed

Kim: yea You should get Hyperz!

Aly: Or get drunk

Ash-Kim-Kat: (looks at Aly)

Aly: What? It's just a suggestion!

Ash-Kim-Kat: rrrrriiiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhtttttttttttt

Kim: I kno! We can Spar!

Kat: Huh? (confused)

Aly: That's a great idea!

Ash: YEAH!

Kat: What's a spar?

Ash: Kat doesn't watch Naruto

Kim: Oh That's right!

Aly: It's kinda like a fight... expect it's just training

Kat: OOOOOOOOO Okay

Aly: ALRIGHT! It's gonna be A VS K

Ash-Kim-Kat: uh? (confused)

Aly: (pulls down a screen)  
See that , Me & Ash names starts with a A and Kim & Kat's starts with a K. So I'm gonna team up with Ash and Kim & Kat's gonna team up. And there gonna be 3 rounds since there's3 letters in our names.

Ash-Kim-Kat: OOOOOOOOO

Kat: HEY WAIT A MIN WHO DIED AND MADE YOU THE BOSS!

Ash: sooo who are we gonna fight?

Aly: That's up to kakashi-Sensei

(Kakashi appears out of nowhere)

Ash: (squeals)KAKASHI-KUN!(glomps)

Kakashi: Why am i here? I hope the reason I'm here isn't to be this girl's hug buddy

Aly-Kim-Kat: (LMAO-ing)

Ash: HEY! I can't help it! He's Sexii!

Kakashi: (turns bright red)

(Sasuke pops out of nowhere)

Aly: (Squeals) SASUKE-KUN! (glomps)

Sasuke: Um Kakashi why are there girls hugging us?

Aly-Kim-Ash: Cuzyou guys aresexii! And in our own lil world

Kakashi-Sasuke: oooookkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy

Aly-Kim-Ash: (Glomps them)

Aly: Hey Sasuke-kun lets go and get drunk...

Sasuke- O.o the hell with it

Ash: HEY ALY WAIT FOR ME! drags Kakashi with her while running off after Aly and Sasuke

Kim-Kat: WHAT ABOUT US?

Aly-Ash: SUMMON YOUR OWN BISHIES!

(Inuyasha and Miroku appears)

Kat: (Squeals) INU-KUN! (glomps)

Inuyasha: WTH?

Kim: (Squeals) MIROKU-KUN! (glomps)

Miroku: (takes Kimmy's hands) Will you bear my child?

Kim: HELL YEA! (runs off with Miroku)

Kat: (In a sing song voice) ooohhhh Inu-kun let's go and get drunk with Ash and Aly

Inuyasha: uuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kat: (Puppy dog eyes) ppplllleeeaaassseeeeeeee

Inuyasha: Feh Fine!

Kat: YAY! (runs off in the direction where Ash & Aly took off)

Narra.: God only knows what happened that night well expect for Kimmy and Miroku since they were the only ones who was somber... Anything can happen since this is the Hyperactive Anime Zone (eeire music plays)


	2. Ch 2 The Fun Attic

All the girls are sitting around in a circle……………… In Ash's Attic…………..

Kim: This is like so cool

Kat: Yeah!

Aly: We should do this more often……….. Man I love Pizza!

Everyone is eating pizza while Kim runs off to play DDR trying to beat Ash's high score

Ash: Yeah we're lucky that my parents are out of town and my bro is throwing a party downstairs.

Kat-Kim: O.o

Aly: Is there booze?

Ash-Kat-Kim: ALY!

Ash- Anyway if we're up here, I'm not gonna get in trouble cause it's soundproof and I'm here all the time here anyway

Kat: Hey you said you had a Kimono up here

Ash: OOO yea! (goes through boxes in the other part of the attic ) HERE IT IS! (Holds up a red, black, purple Kimono)

Aly-Kat: OOO Pretty!

Kim: (Still playing DDR)

Ash: Hey Kimmy don't go any faster You'll fall through the ceiling!

Kim: SORRY!

Kat: Can I try the Kimono on?

Ash: Sure here the key to my room and the bathroom (hands over key)

Aly: Why do you have key?

Ash: Cause I don't want my bro and his guest do the nasty in my room or bathroom

Aly-Kat: OOOOO

Kim: (still playing DDR)

Kat: At this rate she'll dance a hole in the floor and fall through (sweatdrop)

Aly-Ash: Yea you're right (sweatdrops)

Kat: (goes to Ash's room and puts the Kimono on)

Aly-Ash: (slap-fighting over the last piece of pizza )

Kim; (STILL DDRing)

Kat: (comes back to the attic and sees Aly and Ash slapping each other) WTFH?

Kim: YAY! I BEAT ASH'S HIGH SCORE! (walks over and grabs the last slice of pizza sits down and starts eating it)

Aly-Ash: HEY! I WANTED THAT PIECE!

Kim: Oopsies (sweatdrops)

Kat: (runs over to play DDR and falls over after the 1st round)

Aly-Ash-Kim: (LMAO-ing)

Kat: aaaawwwwwwwww Inu-Kun Help me!

(nothing happens)

(then a sign appears in the front of the girls as the girls began to read it)

All: No Bishie summoning allowed, it's now illegal! Signed by………………………………... NARAKU AND OROCHIMARU!

Ash: now I can see why Bishie summon has been banned THEY'RE JEALOUS!

Aly-Kim: YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT

Kat: um who is Orochimaru?

Aly-Ash-Kim: He's from Naruto

Kat: Oh

Kim: Hey there something written underneath their names

Aly-Ash-Kat: READ IT!

Kim: Is now happily married?

All: OMFG WTH IS GOING ON?

Narr.: The girls are shocked since their Bishie summoning has been banned. Why would Orochimaru ans Naraku ban it! Is it because they don't have fangirls? You'll find out the next time on The Hyperactive Anime Zone (eeire music plays)

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

If you guyz haven't gotten that Aly, Kat, Kim and Ash ARE REAL PEOPLE! Me (Ash) andKat's the only 1s who has a fanfiction account. 

BTW if you're asking why it wasn't a basement? Well the answer is simple we live in FL and there's no basements here


End file.
